chowderfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Endive
"Panini dear" -Ms. Endive Profile Ms. Endive is a tall and very obese chef with a long nose who teaches cooking to Panini with strict discipline. She is the thorn in Mung Daal's side, berating his cooking style at every turn. She owns Ms.Endive's Tasteful Foods. A meticulous mountain of a woman who insists on perfection in everything she does, her cooking style is the complete opposite of Mung's; precise and textbook-perfect. She is often unkind, selfish, and considers Mung Daal to be her inferior rival.but she once cried and told Panini he was a good man when she had thought he died. In the episode "Chowder's Girlfriend", it is revealed she despises boys and boyfriends because her fiance did not show up on their wedding day. It is implied in the Apprentice Games that is the man that left her at the alter. Similar to Panini, she sometimes has a ridiculous love interest with one of the characters on the show. The creator describes her as Martha Stewart with Oompa-Loompa colors. She was so tall in one episode, Chowder and Mung Daal could climb her. It also seems as if Endive has a crush on Shnitzel, and that she is a speed reader in the episode Shnitzel Quits. She also has skeletons in her kitchen's closets. It seems that she does this to every man employee. When Shnitzel jumps Panini remarks he jumped to which she answered they always do. It is revealed that the only reason she berates Mung is because deep in her mind she knows he's the better chef, but is too jealous or proud to admit it. It is seen in some scenes that she has razor sharp teeth. Size In many episodes Endive can change her size sometimes she can be small sometimes she can be big and sometimes she can be huge! *'Normal Size': Endive is seen in this size the most often. In this size she is about twice as tall and three times as wide as Mung Daal. Though her size remaining the same, her behind is enlarged when someone makes a joke about it. *'Giant Size': Endive is seen in this size when often in episodes(usually scaring someone). She is about three to four times the size of her normal form. *'Behemoth Size': Endive in this size becomes a monster of her former sizes(hence the name of "Behemoth Size") She becomes so large she is easily one of the biggest thing in the series. She is usually seen in this size when furious or happily watching someone being hurt or tortured. She is this size in the episode when Mung and Chowder need to get a rare fruit necklace from her. *'Elephantine Size': Endive's rarest and by far the largest of her observed forms. She easily dwarfs all other characters and even most buildings. She is seen is this form once in the episode: Chowder's Babysitter when Chowder and Gazpacho sneak into Endive's bathroom to use her Super Toilet. The bowl of her "Super Toilet" seems the size of a large swimming pool, able to fit Chowder and Gazpacho while easily leaving much room. Category:Characters Category:Chef Category:masters Category:Villains Category:Secondary Character